


This One's On Me

by Olsies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Feels, M/M, PTSD!Derek, Scent Marking, dead family feels, grieving!derek, learning to heal by reaching out, non-con touching/licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How life could have gone if the Sheriff knew about werewolves.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Sogrump (aka Cabbage) meme'd me a fic thing and it was too long for <a href="http://bifics.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>, so here y'all go.</p>
<p>Discussion of Derek and Kate's 'relationship' is the reason for the underage tag, btw.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Edited 11/6/2014 for grammar etc. There will be more to this fic though in a part two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One's On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PencilEater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilEater/gifts).



> In this verse, alcohol affects werewolves. Bo is short for Bolek. It means 'large glory' in Polish.

Derek knows the Sheriff knew his family. His wife had been close with Derek’s mom. Not holiday-get-together close, but they met for lunch sometimes. When the Sheriff’s wife had died, Derek thought he’d seen the last of him, but no. No. There was Kate, and the fire. Of course it was never traced back to Kate. Derek was too ashamed to admit to either the Sheriff or Laura about how they had dated for months, how he’d snuck her into the basement. How she knew how to get in, and did so often without his help. He knew he was responsible for every death, and for Peter.

When the fire happened, the Sheriff pulled him out of class and took him to the police station where Laura was waiting. Derek could never remember if the Sheriff told him before or after he got to the police station; he just started associating the whole building, the whole town really with the fire, loss, and pain. Derek dropped out of high school and moved to New York with Laura where their parents had left them some property.

For six months, Laura left him alone and let him do whatever he needed. It wasn’t until she came home one day to find him drunk and high while having unprotected sex with some guy whose name Derek didn’t even know that she put her foot down. Even though there was no chance he could get an STD, she didn’t like the unnecessary risks he was taking. "No more drinking, no more weed, and no more men," she said as the guy scrambled out of their apartment, his pants not even zipped. She promised to take care of him no matter what, but they were in this together. They were the last of a long line of wolves, and she wasn’t going to let him throw it all away. "Get a job or your GED. I don't care," she had told him as she left him alone on the couch.

Derek knew better than to argue; he would not win this fight. He stopped going out and started looking into GED programs. After passing the course and his test, he started taking courses at the community college. It was good to have routine. Things felt less empty with routine.

He had just finished his Bachelor’s in English when Laura went back to Beacon Hills. She claimed she had sign some paper work about the old house. All Derek knew about it was that it was condemned. It wasn’t inhabitable any more, but neither of them seemed to be able to sell it, the land, or actually demolish the thing.

And then she’d left. At first she texted him a lot, but when she went silent for three days, Derek packed his bag and drove to the nearest airport. He started with the old property, trying to avoid the house itself. He gave in that night when he found nothing. He discovered some of the rooms had been untouched by the fire, but he curled up in the front room where he could counter any attack immediately.

A couple of days later, he found some kids wandering around on the property. He heard them talking about half a body, and Derek _knew_ Laura was dead. One of the boys reeked in the way only those freshly bitten did. Laura was dead and these two punks were some how connected. Derek started following them around, aware of how creepy he was, but not really caring.

Eventually, he found half of Laura’s mangled body. He puked until his sides were sore and there was nothing left in him except bile. His throat burning, he grabbed his sister and buried her outside the house. He laid awake all night waiting for something to happen, but it never did. He thought he might have heard voices, but he didn’t-couldn’t get up. The next day the Sheriff showed up and put him in cuffs accusing him of killing Laura.

He glared at everyone, but glared at Stiles as he talked to him through the grate separating the backseat from the front seat. He glared at the cuffs as he and the Sheriff left for the Station. The Sheriff led him to the interrogation room and uncuffed him. They sat.

"I knew your mother," the Sheriff said.

"I know," Derek growled, figure he could get out faster if he talked.

"I knew _about_ her…” The Sheriff said and Derek scowled. ”Did you kill Laura?” Derek glared at the table.

"No. She-she died... no."

"Do you know who did?" The Sheriff asked.

"No."

"Do you know what did?” Derek sighed.

"Probably a rogue alpha."

"Alpha? What makes you think-"

"Because one of those teens has been turned." The Sheriff turned green.

"The one in the car with you?" Derek shook his head.

"No, the other one…" Derek said. "They both really need attitude adjustments." The Sheriff huffed a little, trying to not laugh.

"I have to keep you in custody…" He said. Derek nodded.

"I understand." And he did. He didn’t like it, but he got it.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" The Sheriff asked. Derek shook his head, no. The Sheriff left and came back after a while with some Chinese take out and a Coke. "Where are you staying?" Derek stared at the table, blushing. "Why would you want to do that to yourself?" The Sheriff asked interpreting the silence. Derek bit his lip. "We-I have a spare bedroom…"

"I don’t think your son likes me…" Derek said.

"My son doesn’t know you…"

"Neither do you," Derek pointed out.

"I knew your folks," the Sheriff said.

"My family is dead." The Sheriff considered Derek for a moment.

"Still. Eat your food," he said and left. Derek didn't touch the food. The Sheriff came back half an hour later, re-cuffed Derek, and took him to a cell. There were three in total, and the only other occupant was a young drunk kid. Derek sat, staring at the wall too tired to care about much of anything.

A few hours later, the Sheriff released him with a lot of apologies. He slipped his number into Derek’s jacket pocket as Derek left.

When Derek got back to what used to be his home, he found the slip of paper. He groaned as he leaned against the wall, aware of the jail smell on him and how it was fucking with his (probably false) memory of what the house used to smell like. He was moving before he was aware of it, dialing the Sheriff’s number. The Sheriff answered on the fifth ring.

"This better be important," he said. He sounded pissed.

"If this is a bad-"

"No, no. I’m sorry," the Sheriff said obviously recognizing Derek’s voice. "I was just talking to the boys…"

"Is your offer still good?"

"Yes, of course. Would you like directions to my house? Are you on foot? Do you want a ride?" The Sheriff was talking fast.

"Nah, I like walking…"

"I could send one of the deputies," the Sheriff said. "It’s no trouble, really." Derek sighed.

"Sure, yeah," he said. He told the Sheriff where he was and sat down to wait. The deputy arrived within five minutes. They made the short drive to the Sheriff's. The deputy left Derek to walk up the front walk with a small duffle on his arm. Scott was yelling about how Derek was a creeper and then Derek heard the Sheriff say something back but didn’t catch it because Derek knocked. Stiles opened the door and slammed it closed. Derek smirked and knocked again. He could hear the Sheriff calling his son an asshole. The door opened again.

"Derek, come in. Ignore my idiot son," the older man said taking a step back. Derek went in and looked over at Scott and Stiles who scurried into the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink? I have beer…"

"Uh, sure," Derek said. The Sheriff took his bag and put it down next to the couch.

”Stiles, two-” But Stiles was already walking out with two beers. The Sheriff took them and handed one to Derek. Derek took a long swallow and Stiles scurried back into the kitchen with Scott. 

"Are they always-?"

"Unfortunately, yes," the Sheriff said laughing. "Are you hungry? You didn’t eat lunch."

"Starving." Before the Sheriff could call for his son, Stiles dropped a plate of spaghetti on Derek’s lap. "Thanks." Stiles shrugged and returned to the kitchen. "They know I didn’t bite Scott, right?" Derek asked. "That I’m just a beta, and that’s not how this works…"

"Beta?" Stiles asked, popping his head out.

"Yeah. Only alphas can turn others," Derek explained. Stiles nodded.

"So, Scott is a beta now?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah…" Derek said.

"Do werewolves hu- Do werewolves do werewolf things in packs?" Stiles asked. Derek nodded. "Well, where’s your pack?" Derek bit his lip.

"They died. I’m-I’m all that’s left. Well, except for an uncle who is in a coma…" Stiles made a face.

"How?"

"There was a fire. They all died- all except Laura… Who I did not kill,” Derek said. ”I loved her very much. We were-she…” He trailed off staring at the spaghetti. Scott poked his head around the corner.

"Sorry we called the police on you and had you arrested," Scott said. Derek laughed a little, but there was no humor to it.

"Don’t you two-" The Sheriff started.

"Homework?" Stiles perked up. "Tons. Loads. Better go. Night!" They dashed up the stairs. The Sheriff let silence fill the room.

"I just can’t believe I’m alone, you know?" Derek asked. "I’ve never been alone. I’m not supposed to be alone…” The Sheriff rubbed Derek’s shoulders. ”Wolves aren’t-” The Sheriff moved the plate to the coffee table and wrapped his arms around the young man.

"It’ll be ok," the Sheriff said. "Just take it one hour at a time…" Derek buried his face in the Sheriff’s soft shirt, holding back sobs even as tears slid down his cheeks. It had been a week and a half since Laura hugged him. Fuck he missed her. Eventually the Sheriff handed him some Kleenex, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck. "You stay here as long as you need. If Scott and Stiles are shits, I’ll ship them off to Scott’s mom." Derek nodded, feeling his stomach roll in knots.

"I don’t want to put anyone out…" He mumbled.

"Don’t worry about it… It’ll be fine…" The Sheriff said. He picked up Derek’s spaghetti and reheated it. Derek finished his beer and helped himself to another. He ate standing in the kitchen while the Sheriff munched on leftover garlic bread. When Derek was done, the Sheriff lead him to the attic. It was cramped, but the bed was big and welcoming. Derek sighed happily at the thought of hot water. The Sheriff gave him some towels, showed him where the bathroom was, and left him alone. After Derek showered, he went back to the attic. When looked closer at the blanket, he realized it was like the ones his mom used to make, and when he went looking for a tag—sure enough. His mom’s name. Derek felt the tears that were never far well up again. He dropped he towel and curled up on the bed, sobbing quietly into the blanket.

The next morning, he stumbled downstairs in sweats and the blanket. Stiles had already gone off to school. The Sheriff was making pancakes and bacon.

"I see you like the blanket…" The Sheriff said.

"My mom crocheted it," Derek said, fingering the label. "I didn’t know there were any left." The Sheriff bit his lip.

"It was one Claudia used a lot just before… I didn’t even realize- I had forgotten." The Sheriff flipped a pancake. Derek nodded and leaned on the counter.

"Thanks for…" Derek shrugged. Words were too much. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so cared for by someone who _wasn’t_ Laura.

"Any time," the Sheriff said handing him a plate. "Syrup is in the pantry…" Derek set the plate on the table and went for the pantry. They ate in companionable silence. Derek helped with the dishes. "I’ll leave you the key, and some money to make a spare if you want so you don’t have to be stuck here… I don’t know what your plans are for the day, but I have a twelve hour shift starting at ten. If you could make sure Stiles eats something other than Twinkies and Ding Dongs, that’d be great. But don’t tell him that I admitted they don’t make a good dinner." Derek took the key, nodding. He checked the time. It was almost nine. The Sheriff went up and took a shower. Derek wandered to the attic and got dressed. By the time he went back downstairs, the Sheriff was gone. Derek called the car rental place and rented a sleek new Camaro. He had a few hours before it arrived from San Francisco, so Derek poked through the fridge and pantry, making a grocery list for when he could go out.

He knew he should feel weird, that it was weird that the Sheriff had opened up his home like this, but Derek didn’t care. One of the Stilinskis had been important enough to warrant a Talia Hale blanket. He was somewhere safe.

The car arrived just after one. Derek grabbed his list and followed the two rental agents to the main road.

Everything was the same and it wasn’t. He tried to not think about how little had changed in Beacon Hills as he pulled up to the supermarket and got out. It was almost too hot for his leather jacket, but he kept it on because it had belonged to his dad. He went through the store trying to not make eye contact with anyone, but he could hear them talking about him.

He outwardly flinched when a woman hugged him, saying it was good to have a Hale back in the area.

"Where are you staying?" She asked. Derek thought about lying but then decided she probably wouldn’t harass him at the Sheriff’s. Probably.

"With the Stilinski’s…" He muttered, trying to go back out of her arms reach.

"Ah… Tell Bo I said ‘hello’ and that I’ll return those DVDs I borrowed this week. Bye, Derek…" She left him to glare at the produce and wondering who ‘Bo’ was until it dawned on him that was the Sheriff’s first name. _Damn_ , he thought to himself as he grabbed a bag of potatoes. He didn’t even have a name with which to warn the Sheriff-Bo-the Sheriff.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath and a young woman with a baby glared at him. Derek sighed and walked away. On the way back to the house, he had a key made. At the house, Stiles was playing COD with Scott. They barely looked up as Derek started unloading the groceries until Stiles saw the Hot Pockets. He got up and helped himself to a pepperoni pizza flavored one.

"Pork chops for dinner ok?" Derek asked. Stiles nodded, poking through the other bags.

"Make these too," he said tossing the Brussels sprouts at Derek who caught them and watched the teenager get a glass of water. "Creeper…" he muttered on the way out with his treat. He shared it with Scott. Derek shook his head and started prepping the sprouts. The pork chops burned a little, but Derek didn’t think they'd come out too badly considering Laura was usually helping him. Scott stayed for dinner. They both just stared at Derek like he was going to attack them at any moment. Stiles offered to do the dishes and Derek let him. He went up to the attic and stretched out on the blanket his mother made, willing himself to think about nothing.

He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew it was dark out. After yawning and stretching, he checked the time. 11:07. Blinking, he wandered downstairs and found the Sheriff eating a pork chop and drinking a beer while watching the TV. Derek sat down on the couch and the Sheriff nodded at him.

"I see the grocery fairy came…" The Sheriff said, finishing his beer.

"Yeah…" Derek said. "Least I can do…"

"Want one?" The Sheriff asked, shaking the empty at Derek.

"Yes, Sheriff…" The Sheriff made a face.

"Please, call me 'Bo,'" he said going to the kitchen. He came back with two beers, handing one to Derek.

"Yes, sir," Derek said. The Sheriff-Bo laughed.

"Loosen up," he said wrapping a comforting hand around the back of Derek’s neck. "You’re too young to look so old…" Derek made a face, but leaned into the touch.

The next few weeks were a blur. Once Scott realized Derek wasn’t going to kill him, he was much more open to Derek’s suggestions. Well. Except when it came to Allison Argent.

It was unfortunate that the first girl to give Scott the time of day was an Argent. No matter what Derek tried to do, Scott wouldn’t listen. Any time she was near by, Derek would feel sick, panic flooding his system. He knew she wasn’t Kate, but that didn’t stop him from feeling like he was going crazy.

And then she came. It was a Thursday. Bo was at work and the teens were doing home work in Stiles’s room. Derek had gotten flour and grease all over himself while making fried chicken but he ignored the mess as he went to the door. He froze when he saw her. Her smile grew wider.

"Derek," Kate said reaching out for him. His claws extended despite himself.

"Don’t. What do you want?" He growled.

"My niece," she said, the false smile remaining. She knew what she was doing to him.

"Allison!" Derek roared. The teens came thunking down the stairs.

"What!? What did I-" She saw her aunt. "Aunt Kate!" She bounced across the room, hugging the woman. Derek wanted to rip the younger woman from her aunt. Despite being an Argent, Allison was a good girl. She deserved a much better aunt than Kate. "Scott could have driven me home…"

"Nonsense," Kate said. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I would drop by… Derek and I are old friends." Derek huffed. "Oh alright, what do you even call us? I was your substitute teacher..." Derek bristled.

"I’ll go get my stuff…" Allison went upstairs. Scott remained at the top of the stairs but Stiles went to Derek’s side, purposefully brushing against him. Derek shocked him by pulling him behind him. Stiles put a hand on his shoulder. Allison seemed to take forever, but finally she was there. She kissed Scott goodbye and then she was gone. No one moved.

"What the fuck was that?" Stiles finally asked. Derek huffed and marched up to the attic, locking the door behind him. He grabbed his mom’s blanket and curled up under the bed, fighting the urge to shift or cry or show any outward emotion.

A few hours later, Bo knocked softly on the door. ”Derek?” He called. ”I’m going to unlock the door unless you tell me otherwise.” Derek remained silent. Bo opened the door. ”Derek?” He turned the light on. ”Stiles said Allison’s aunt came over and you freaked out…?” Derek sighed. Bo sat down next to the bed.

"We dated. I didn’t know…" Derek said.

"Didn’t know what?" Bo asked.

"I didn’t know the Argents were hunters," Derek said. Bo processed this for a moment.

"Hunters?" He asked.

"They hunt werewolves…"

"Do you think she had something to do with the fire?" He asked evenly.

"I know she started the fire,” Derek growled. ”I didn’t know she would do that. I didn't know she _could_ do that…” He repeated softer. Bo sighed.

"Come down stairs… Let’s talk about this over some beer…" Bo got up leaving Derek alone again. Eventually Derek crawled out and wandered downstairs where he found Stiles curled up on the armchair, sacked out. Bo was in the kitchen piling a couple of slices of pizza on a plate. "Hot or cold?" Bo asked Derek who shrugged. Bo put them in the microwave. They were silent. The beep was loud, making Derek jump. Bo got the pizza out and handed it over. Derek suddenly felt very overwhelmed. Hot food in one hand, beer in the other, and a man wanting to help him, who didn’t judge him, and who believed him. Bo sighed as Derek slumped a little. "Let’s go sit down…" he said. They sat at the kitchen table. Derek picked at the cheese. "You were still a teenager when-when-" Derek nodded. Bo scratched his head and sighed.

"I used to sneak her into the house," Derek admitted. "She knew how to get in…"

"But why?" Bo asked. "Why would she…"

"Because she is- she- her family hates us so much… Allison can’t know. Allison- I’m sc- worried. I’m worried about what will happen when she finds out. Scott is just starting to accept- there is so much… Why did she have to come back?” Derek took a deep breath and swallowed some of the beer.

"Is she a threat to my son or Scott?"

"Scott, most definitely. Stiles… I-I don’t know. Maybe? Not everyone who died in the fire was a wolf. Or had even taken a life." Bo nodded. "There is a code that hunters are supposed to follow but…"

"But Kate didn’t…" Derek nodded.

"Allison alone gave me panic attacks, and then Kate… I could barely see straight," Derek took a bite of his pizza. It was a relief to finally tell someone about Kate.

"What can I do?" Bo finally asked. Derek shrugged.

"Just you knowing…”

"I’m here if you need to talk," Bo said. "And if she comes back, and I’m not here, call my cell. I’ll send every deputy I’ve got."

"Thank you. For listening. And believing me," Derek said. Bo smiled a little.

"Any time," he said patting Derek’s knee.

The next day, Derek was grocery shopping when he smelled her. He abandoned his basket and jumped in his car, pealing out fast. He drove to Sonic and got two Route 44 teas and headed to the police station where Bo was working. He smiled when he saw Derek, and perked up even more when he saw the cups.

"To what do I-" But then he registered Derek’s stance, the way he slouched, eyes darting, his whole body screaming tension. "Step into my office?" Derek bolted for the door as soon as Bo said ‘step.’ After Bo locked the door, he took the drinks and set them on the desk.

"I smelled her. At the grocery store. I panicked and left. I was almost done too…" He stammered. Bo nodded and patted his shoulder.

"She talk to you?" Derek shook his head.

"I just smelled-"

"Yeah, no. I gotcha," Bo said. "How much do I owe you?" Derek shook his head.

"This one’s on me…" He said. "Thank you. I-I’ll call next time. In case. In case you’re busy." Bo smiled.

"I’m never too busy for you." They stared at each other for a moment. Derek fought to not show how happy that made him.

"I’m gonna go," Derek said finally. "I have to go to the grocery store. Again." Bo nodded and Derek turned.

"See you at home…" Derek let out a deep breath.

"Yeah…" He mumbled, turning to get his drink but Bo was at his elbow already.

"Call if you need anything,” Bo said handing over the drink and patting Derek’s back, rubbing it a little. Derek leaned into the touch and then Bo turned to his desk.

"Ok," Derek said and left. He went to a different supermarket and got the shopping done. When he got home, Stiles Scott, and Allison were curled up in the living room doing homework. It was early still, so Derek made some salted caramel cashew cookies. Stiles came in as the first batch came out of the oven.

"Scott and Allison are having dinner at her parents’," Stiles said watching Derek spoon dough on the sheet.

"Ok," Derek said, deciding to make spaghetti anyways. "Is- do-Do you know when her aunt is leaving?" Derek asked.

"No," Stiles said. "I can ask though. I think she is just here on business." Derek stiffened but said nothing. "Let me know when the cookies aren’t lava."

"Sure," Derek said as Stiles turned and went back into the living room. A few minutes later, Derek brought out a plate of cookies, some mugs, and the jug of milk.

"I would never have thought a serial psycho killer could be so domestic…" Stiles said. Allison gave him a look.

"Private joke," Derek said.

"Oh," she said accepting a cookie and a mug of milk from Scott. She took a bite and moaned. "Oh god! Marry me!" Derek paled and rushed back into the kitchen, not bothering to try to come up with an excuse. He busied himself with dinner and soon he was alone with Stiles.

"Why don’t you like Kate?" Derek felt his heart rate jack up.

"She- she’s-"

"Was it really just a bad break up?” Stiles asked eating a stray cashew off the counter. The bowl in Derek’s hand slipped.

"I don’t want to talk about it…" Derek said.

"I think you should tell us what is going on…" Stiles said. Derek stilled, biting his lip.

"I can’t, Stiles. The Argents- Kate- I was sixteen... I can’t…" Derek Sighed.

"Does this have something to do with the fire?" Stiles asked. Derek knocked over the dried garlic. He righted it, his hands shaking.

"Out." He said. "Conversation not happening."

"But-" Derek glared and Stiles scurried away. A while later, his phone went off. It was Bo.

"Hey," Derek said, trying to sound lighter than he felt.

"Stiles thinks you’re upset…" Bo said.

"He tried to get me to talk about Kate," Derek said adding more garlic to the sauce.

"Maybe you should…" Bo said. "To both of them I mean. Scott has to know how close he is-"

"And what is he supposed to do? He’s sixteen. He’s a child. He thinks he’s in love. He’ll just keep seeing Allison…" Derek said.

"Maybe she should know too," Bo said.

"Yeah… And do what? Be mad that-no… No. Kate is- she’s- it’s fine…" They talked for a few more minutes and then Bo had to get back to work.

Things quieted down after that. The three men formed a routine, and it worked. Most of Stiles and Scott’s friends didn’t really seem to know what to do with Derek, but they were polite enough. Lydia actually talked to him sometimes.

When Stiles’s birthday came around, Derek couldn’t even help but wonder if there had even been a rogue alpha at all. There had been nothing on the radar for months, and even the Argents had been quiet.

Stiles decided he wanted to go bowling, so he and all his friends dragged Bo and Derek out with them. Even Melissa, Scott’s mom, came. It was fun. Derek didn’t much care for Jackson because he kept picking on Stiles (but Stiles always got him back). Danny kept giving Derek _the eye_ , but Derek just sat next to Bo, drinking beer and laughing when people threw gutter balls. He even let Stiles convince him to play a game when Danny had to get going. Derek could barely remember the last time he bowled, but he warmed up pretty quickly.

After Derek’s third strike in a row, Stiles jumped up, hollering and pumping his fist in the air. Derek high fived Stiles, who returned it. Derek smiled at Bo. His face fell when he saw Kate walking in with Allison’s dad. When Bo turned to see what had spooked Derek, Derek bolted for the bathroom. He slammed the door open, relieved to find it unoccupied. He turned the water on and splashed some on his face, trying to count and slow his breathing. Behind him, the door opened and closed. Derek looked into the mirror and nearly jumped on the counter.

"Hello, Derry…" Kate said. Derek turned, pushing his back into the wall. Kate stepped closer. "I’ve really missed you…" She said. Derek stared at the door willing someone, anyone to come in. "How have you been?" Derek’s claws extended as she entered his space. "Shame about your sister…" Derek growled. "Still a sore subject…" She nodded. "We could talk about something else if you like," she said draping her arms around Derek’s shoulders. Derek was frozen. He couldn’t risk shifting; he couldn’t breathe. Kate licked his neck as the door opened and Bo blinked at them.

"Excuse me…" Bo said evenly.

"Busy," Kate said rubbing up against Derek.

"Kate, I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting before," Bo said, crossing the room and pulling her back. She snarled a little. "Sheriff Stilinski. I suggest you leave. Now." Kate’s eyes went wide.

"I-this is a public place-" She started.

"Yeah, and you followed this young man into the bathroom and forced yourself upon him when obviously does not want you near him. That is enough for a restraining order, and as a key witness, enough to press charges." The door opened and Chris Argent blinked at the scene before him.

"You don’t have shit…" Kate spat. Bo glared at her.

"Don’t try me, Ms. Argent. You will lose," Bo said pushing her towards the door.

"Why are you threatening my sister?" Chris asked.

"Keep your sister away from my family," Bo said. Kate cursed as she shoved her brother out the door. Bo turned to Derek. "Are you alright?" Derek blinked and nodded.

"Home…" He grunted. His skin burned. He needed to scrub himself and get wrapped up in his mother’s blanket. Bo nodded. He slipped his hand into Derek’s and went to find his son.

"Derek and I are gonna go…" Bo said. Stiles hugged his dad.

"Everything ok?" Stiles asked glancing towards Kate and Chris, then to Derek. Bo shrugged a little.

"It will be better tomorrow. Happy birthday. I love you." They hugged.

"Love you too, pop," Stiles said as they parted. Bo nodded. He took Derek’s hand and dragged him to the parking lot. They got in the car and drove off. Once at the house, Bo dragged Derek up to the bathroom.

"Please take your shirt off… If you are comfortable with that," Bo said reaching into the shower to pull out his shower gel. Derek hadn’t moved. "You smell like her…" Bo said. "She marked you. We need to remedy that. Derek moved slowly, lifting his shirt and tossing it aside. Bo tested the water and made Derek tell him if it was ok. Bo started with his neck, scrubbing gently. Soon even Derek couldn’t smell her or his fear. All he could smell was Bo’s Old Spice. Bo washed everything below Derek’s chin but above his waist. Derek knew it wasn’t a sex thing, but he also knew Bo had to know that this-well it was intimate even among humans. Bo was _marking_ Derek. Once Bo rinsed him, he pulled Derek close, kissing the top of his head.

"You come to the station in the morning and we’ll get that restraining order going," Bo said. Derek pulled him closer, breathing in his scent. "It’ll be ok," Bo said. Derek nodded, sucking in a deep breath. Eventually Bo left Derek to get Derek’s blanket. He wrapped the younger man up in it. They went downstairs and sat on the couch with some beers, watching TV. Neither of them said anything as Derek curled up on his side, his head in Bo’s lap. Bo stroked Derek’s hair and Derek really began to believe it would be ok.

He woke up a few hours later when Stiles got home and turned the TV off. Derek tried to sit up, but Stiles shook his head.

"Go back to sleep," he said picking up the empties. Derek blinked.

"Kate killed my family," he said finally. Stiles paused.

"I can see why you don’t like her…" He went to the kitchen and came back to turn off the light and go to bed.

"Stiles?" Derek whispered.

"Yeah, Derek?"

"You gonna be ok with whatever this turns into?" Derek asked.

"So long as you don’t wreck him, sure. And no away am I calling you ‘daddy’." Derek processed this.

"Fair enough…" He said and listened to Stiles head up stairs and close his bedroom door. Bo grunted and jerked awake.

"Stiles home?" Bo asked, and Derek nodded. "Should get to bed…" Derek got up and watched as Bo stretched. Bo smiled tiredly at Derek, rubbing his hand where Kate had licked him. _Yeah…_ Derek thought to himself. _Everything is going to be alright…_


End file.
